Furries To The Rescue!
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Have you ever head of superheros, what about furry animals. Join a team of furry friends to stop a mad scientist from capturing them and going out attacking random people to lure them because of their powers. Will they survive the danger or fall in the hands of their enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning of Furries

~~Ten Years Ago~~

There stood four kids looking through the plexi glass gazing at a huge ball of energy while their parents talk to one another.

"What is that thing?" Seven year old Layla said.

"Who knows." The three six year olds answer in sync.

A man with white hair and pale red eyes ruffles Layla's hair."That's my recent project Layla dear. Combination of animal DNA and elements of the world."

Layla mouth shaped to a o understanding her scientific father.

"What does it do daddy?" The girl asked her father.

"Don't konw yet. But im going to find out soon enough." Johnathan said with confidence.

Suddenly the reactors went out of control alerting everyone. Scientist try many ways to figure out the malfunction when the ball of energy breaks the glass where the four children stood.

The ball of energy splits into four hitting them soon disappears from site and reappears with animal tails and ears. All floating in orbs nude sleeping peacefully but life as they know it will change forever.

~~~~~Current Time~~~~~

"Finally!" Layla cheer with excitement because she just graduated from highschool." No more school!" Of Layla's appearance she has black hair with a streak of white going from her bangs and down the middle like a skunk, grey eyes, and light brown skined. Her nickname among her friends is aka Skunk Head.

"Lucky for you skunk head. Me, Madison and Clare have one more year left until we graduate." Jake said stretching his arms and legs. Jake has messy orange hair, hazel color eyes and fair skined. His nickname is aka Fox Boy.

Waiting for Claire and Madison they spot them running in the school hallway.

"Sorry for taking so long. Maddie here wanted to tour the school before we leave." Claire said panting. Claire has brown hair with few streaks of natural white, green eyes and fair skin. Her nickname is aka Night Walker

"Hey! It's not my fault! I wanted to see the school one more time but you went to use the bathroom so it took us longer to get here." Madison retorted between breaths. Madison has grey hair, left eye blue and right eye yellow, and natural tan skin tone. Her nickname is aka Kitty Kat.

"Ok! Change of subject!" Layla intervene." Who wants to play at the arcade to celebrate." She suggested stopping the arguing friends.

"We do!" Jake, Madision and Claire chirped with excitement.

Exiting the school gates the crew head downtown to Arcade Palace. Already notified their parents that they will be home later at night.

Three hours of playing games and eating there the group ended their fun time for the day. Tired and happy that summer vacation will be stress releasing from all homework and heavy grades to pass.

"So what are we gonna do over the summer break." Madison said as all of us thought about it.

"Probably control our powers." Jake guessed chance of happening." Besides we need to be careful who ever see us or know any leak info."

"Yeah. Layla's dad did mention a hazard science group wanting his malfunction project. Which is inside of us all." Claire included.

Layla frowns at the fact people wants to steal her father's project has been injected inside the bodies of teenagers.

"How about we come up witha name for this furry group,hm." Claire brought up out of no where.

"A group name does sounds cool." Jake said." But what shall we name it."

Madison puts a finger on her chin." I was hoping Team Animal Crossing."

Everyone made a x with their arms declining the team name.

"No. The name is stupid." Jake stated truthfully. (**No offense animal crossing fans)**

"How about Team Furry." Layla decided her idea." We all have fur so it really describes us humans slash animals."

Everyone remain slient thinking once more until Claire broke the moment.

"Team Furry it is! Claire shouted in final decision and all agree to the name.

Done forming a team name, Team Furry split ways heading back home alone since their parents are still working overnight. You may call them freaks but you don't know who they are inside than out of human society. Let these teenagers have a chance to live life to the fullest and protect people from harms way.

**Finally im done! Weeks of working on another story and have you heard about the movie Carrie. The trailor really intrest me to write another story. **

**Anyway i have so many chapters of other stories not posted yet chapters but i might be able to get to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Done! Chapie two finally done and more to write and post. Enjoy!**

**Also chapter one is already been replace just to let ya know.**

Chapter Two: First Mission

"Can i stop now dad. I don't think i can hold this telekensis any longer." Layla pleaded breathing hard from lifting objects.

"Sure sweets. Today is enough practice and examination." Jonathan granted his daughter."But no more training today, ok."

"What!" Layla exclaimed inside the practice room."But dad, i want to continue."

"No means no Layla. I do not want you to overwork yourself." He said kindly ruffling his skunky daughter.

Layla sighs heavily.

"If you say so dad." She said disappointed leaving the room to take a shower in the locker room.

Skunky head came out wearing a simple blue tanktop, blue jean shorts, and white slip on sneakers just to be lazy. Two tone hair tied in a high ponytail excluding skunk ears and tail.

Exiting her parents science building she spots a boy around her age behind the entrance gates. Wanting to know she walks up to him.

"Excuse me." She called gaining the boy attention."Why are you standing there?" Layla crossed over her chest.

The boy stare at Layla wide eyes in surprise."You're Layla Bennet." He gasped.

Skunky twitched her eye since the boy ignore her question.

"Don't avoid my question boy. Tell me what are you doing here without permission." She said with impatient." Also your name please."

His expression hardens."My name is Tyler Galler. I here to see my dad of course." He said in a smart-ass tone.

"That name sounds familiar." Layla thought out loud and then it hit her memory."Is your father's name happen to be Benard Galler." I gussed eventhough she knew the whole time.

"That's right. Now let me in!" Tyler demanded angrily.

Layla snorted disdainfully.

" No can do boy. I can't let a unauthorize person in the building. So kick rocks and get the hell out this area."

Tyler clentched his fist while Layla kept her uninterested eyes on him.

"Why not! I deserve to see my dad right now!" He yelled.

The girl shook her head when Claire, Jake, Madison and Mr. Benard came rushing out the building.

"Whats all the ruckus going on out here." Benard said with concern soon spots his son on the other side of the gate."Tyler! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to see you dad. Its been too long not seeing your face at home." Tyler sadly respond head hung slightly down.

"Go home Tyler." Benard softly order his son.

Tyler looks at his father in confusion. "Why! Dad, i came here to see you and tell me to go home! The reason i came is to find out what are you really doing! Im tired of being alone in a empty house without you or mom! Don't you understand that." He choked on his last sentence.

Benard averted his head away from his son unable to look at him in the face. Wishing that he didn't come or worried about his job working with professor Jonathan. He wanted to keep Tyler safe and isolated him from the secret project that failed years ago. And a mad man out for anyone close to them they love dearly.

"You should listen to him Tyler. An outsider must not know about the jobs happening inside the research building. Specially you." Claire warned him darkly.

The threatening of Claire's voice frightens the boy getting the message that he is not allowed to ask his father what is his position. Or lastest or recent projects being constructed to help them protect important data and chemicals.

"Fine! But i won't give up easily!" Tyler remarked them leaving the area.

Benard deeply sighs stratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Layla of my son's behavior." He said apologetic.

"No worries Mr. Galler. He wasn't physically yet a verbally a brat." Layla shoved both hands in her pockets smiling at Benard.

The man laughs faintly."I guess so. Anywho, i have to get back to work." He waves the animals goodbye returning to the building continuing his day.

"Want to hang out in the park." Madison broke in quiet moment."Only to plan stuff of our team."

"Sure why not." Jake shug his shoulders.

"I agree. We do need to come up with some plans." Layla said accepting Madison's suggestion.

The teens sroll down the streets to reach the park knowing they were being follow by Tyler who said he was not giving up on his quest.

"Were being followed." Jake said spotting Tyler of the coner of his fox eyes.

"Anyone got a plan?" Claire asked everyone hoping to ditch the skalking boy.

"I do and is very simple for us." Skunky head spoke.

"Then lay it on us Skunk Head." Madison said eagerly.

Layla explains the plan when they reach the next ally entrance they will quicky jump onto the buildings. Other people might hide in trash cans and dumpters to get away but not team furry because they can do the impossible well not everything.

The group turns in the allyway when Tyler caught up where they went and found nothing but a empty allyway. He searches in dumpsters and cans to find no trace of team furry.

"Damnit! Where are they!" Stalking Tyler bursted loudly.

Meanwhile on top of the roofs there crouch on their knees peering down at fustrated Tyler throwing a tantrum.

"Brat boy has been chasing us for too long guys." Madison said sitting indian style.

"Only for five mintues. Not that long." Jake pointed out the corrected time.

"Shutup. Its long for a person like me." Kitty Kat retorted.

Tyler left the allyway still pissed as team furry got up on their feet stretching their limbs.

"Party at Maddie's house!" Claire yelled as Layla cover her mouth shushing her.

"No parties Night Walker." Layla decline as Claire whined disappointly.

The four animals shed their ears and tails jumping roof to roof fast which no one can see them because of incredible speed.

"Do you have the boy on site." Professor Debbs ask a man science worker.

"Yes sir. Tyler Galler, the one and only bait for luring those kids here." The man answers nervous.

"Excellent. Send out the drone." Debbs commanded the scientist.

He obeys exiting his office then went inside a lab room full of pill shape drones deactivated. Typing in the codes in one it activates and puts in Tyler's name for elimination target.

Team Furry sat in the living room of Madison's home snacking on gummie bears and zebra cakes.

"Any objections if i use my sweet scent instead of poison on people." Layla said and got no replies except shaken heads which stands for no."Then its settle. Next runner up is-"

"Me! Pick me!" Madison raise her hand flailing it around madly.

Everyone sweatdropped seeing their friend wanted to be chosen next.

"Ok then. Madison it is." Layla chews on a green gummie bear.

"Eventhough she is the last one to say her mind." Claire mummble yet Jake heard.

Madison clears her throat." My idea is based on how are we going to contact each other if one of profess Debbs drones come. But do not worry my friends i asked my dad permission to make some gadjets for us." She stated happy-go-lucky.

"So how long will it take for them to be done?" Jake question munching on a zerbra cake.

"Two days probably. Right now he's testing its frequencies and wyfy connections." Kitty Kat said rocking back n forth.

After the little meeting which ended close to noon, they deciced to chill out in Madison's backyard pool.

~~ Tyler's Pov ~~

"I almost had them." I kick a empty soda can down a dark street allyway. Yet it was late at night.

Kicking my fustration on a innocent soda can i see something floating a few feet away under a street lamp.

"What the hell is that?" I inquire raising one eyebrow.

Suddenly it shot a red beam singe my hair. Falling down with complete terror showed in my eyes. Almost died only a few centimeters away from my head.

"Screw this! Im not ready to crossover!"

Quickly getting up on my feet running like hell got loose woth the pill shaped machine right behind shotting lazer beams as i dodge them. Screaming hoping for someone to hear me and save me from dying. Turning the next corner i ran into a dead end.

"Shit." I cursed in doom. Looking back there floats the pill coming towards me slowly. Back against the brick wall i close my eyes tightly.

**Boom!**

Hearing the explosion i open my eyes glancing at four dark shoulettes with animal ears and tails. One of them gazesat me; she has grey eyes and hair color of a skunk along with bushy tail and furry ears embedded. The rest i can describe is a cat, fox and wolf behind her.

"What now Skunk Head." The fox boy said rough.

"You gotta know Fox Boy. Erase his memories duh." Skunk girl sarcastically say.

Both wolf and cat knock him side the head.

The skunk girl came towards me kneeling right in front of me staring with sharp eyes.

"W-What are you talking about erasing my memories!" I said with fear in my voice.

"Only what you saw. Not your precious keep sake." Skunk Head enlighten him with a sraight face. She swipes her hand across Tyler's face smelling the sweet scent of flowers.

"Huh?" My eyelids shut close welcoming to darkness.

Tyler collapse slidding down the brick wall falling asleep while team furry escapes when they heard sirens.

Far from the scene they landed back of the research facility still in half human and animal forms.

"Mission accomplish." Claire proudly congrats.

"Yeah. It was fun being heros tonight, but how long will someone will figure out our identity." Jake included uncertain of their predicament.

"Good point." Madison replied stuck.

Layla yawns tiredly using her powers."End of dicussion. All of us had a long night. Using my powers really drain me. Probably you guys too."

"Yup." The cat, fox and wolf answer yawning.

The team went in the science facility to recall their mission and stayed there for the night. Saving Benard Galler's son Tyler from death.


End file.
